Blonde
by alexcatb1975
Summary: Jealous Rachel... that’s pretty much it :)
1. Taken

**So people have been telling me that they want more sweet moments between Gar and Rachel, so I decided that nothing would be sweeter than a jealous Rachel :)**

**I might make this a multi-chapter depending on what direction I wanna go with it.**

Rachel groaned. She had been stuck in her room for hours, learning about different fighting techniques that Dick wanted engraved into her brain by dinner time.

But she had had it. She was going to go insane if she spent one more minute trapped in her there.

Rubbing her face and getting up, she shut off her laptop and made her way out of that room. She didn't know where she was going, but if she didn't leave she was going to perform on of those techniques on herself to stop her suffering.

A snack and some water sounded pretty good right as she stepped out into the hallway. Maybe it would wake her up and get something to stick to her brain.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard groans and signs of struggle. Her superhero instincts kicked in as she ran towards the source of the sound.

The hallway seemed like it went on forever as she rushed to the person's aid. She finally located the source; the training room.

Rachel peered in to get a glimpse of her threat and prepare for it, but didn't see anybody in distress.

All she saw was her green haired best friend practicing combat with the new blonde that had shown up a few weeks ago at their doorstep.

They were battling blindfolded with wooden staffs. Rachel rolled her eyes. Gar had probably picked this activity because he knew he was the best at it. His animal instincts gave him a certain advantage.

Rachel could see right through him. This was his pathetic attempt to impress the girl.

She tried to look away but couldn't. They moved with such synchronization that it made Rachel sick. They couldn't possibly make a better team than him and Rachel, right?

This thought made her stomach drop. She felt this weird foreign sensation and she didn't like it.

Rachel watched as the girl took Gar down. They laughed as they took off their blindfolds and she extended his hand to help him up. He praised her performance and gave her a side hug, which she clearly snuggled in to.

Rachel couldn't watch this little theater anymore. She rushed down to the kitchen for her original mission before the couple could see her. She grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before sitting down on a stool at the kitchen bar.

Her mind kept wandering back to Gar and her. How dare she show up all "damsel in distress" like and sweep Gar off his feet? With her long legs and revealing clothes.

Terra.

Where did she even come from anyway?

This was all Dick's fault. Why did he have to turn this place into a sanctuary for supernatural misfits?

Rachel sighed. She was all about helping the outcasts, but not when they were tall blonde haired blue eyed girls who hogged her teammate.

_Why do you care so much?_

Rachel didn't know why, but her presence bothered her. In the few weeks that she was here, she had already gotten as close to Gar as Rachel and him were.

Truth be told, she felt neglected and scared. She hadn't hung out with Gar in what felt like forever, and she was scared that he wouldn't need her anymore. Which would be the douchiest thing he could do since Rachel accepted him when nobody else would.

But she couldn't blame him. I mean why would you stick with the same old thing when something new and exciting comes along? Maybe Gar got bored with her.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts as a sweaty Gar and Terra entered the kitchen, laughing.

"You totally tripped by yourself. My staff was nowhere near you." Terra giggled, gently pushing Gar away.

"Whatever, you cheated and you know it." Gar laughed, gently pushing her back.

"Hey guys." Rachel hated to interrupt the "sweet" moment, but it sickened her that they were being completely oblivious to her existence.

"Oh hey Rachel." Terra gave her a quick look before turning back to Gar.

Gar gave her a huge smile and started rambling about something the magnificent Terra did during practice.

"So then I jumped, but then Terra totally…" Gar could barely get through his story without bursting into laughter.

"Yeah that's cool. I better get back to studying or Dick is gonna kill me." Rachel stood abruptly before grabbing her food and taking it back to her room.

The two of them watched confusedly as the girl walked away.

"I don't think Rachel likes me." Terra said as she grabbed two water bottles and gave one to Gar.

"No, Rachel's actually really sweet but a little rough around the edges. She'll come around." Gar said sweetly before chugging the refreshing drink.

"No you don't get it. It's like every time I'm around she gets all tense and frigid. Especially when I'm with you. But then I see her with you, and she's so bubbly and happy." Terra wasn't upset per se, but she did want to know what her problem was.

"We've just known each other longer. And we've been through so many things together. The kind of situations we've lived through can strengthen a bond. Don't worry about it." Gar walked towards the living room and plopped down on the couch, exhausted.

Terra followed, sitting next to him. "I'd say she's got a crush on you."

"A crush? That's crazy. We've had our moments but she probably sees me as this goofy guy." Gar's face turned red, his brain searching for anything to say to change the subject.

"Yeah she does! It all makes sense now. She gets jealous when I'm around but all content when she has you to herself. You guys would make a cute couple." Terra laughed, enjoying a flustered Gar.

"That ridiculous. She just sees me as a brother. Can you just drop this?" Gar whined desperately.

"Alright, alright. Hey, since you guys aren't planning on getting together, what would you say if I asked you out?" Terra asked, looking Gar in the eyes.

"Like on a date?" Gar turned red. If he said yes this was going to be his first date ever! But he couldn't sound desperate, he had to play it cool.

"Yeah. Like to a movie or something?" Terra suggested casually like it wasn't this huge deal to Gar.

"Uh… yeah I'd like that." Gar said cooly, even though he was a nervous wreck inside.

"Great! The new Charlie's Angels movie is showing at the theater tomorrow. Pick me up at 9?" Terra said before standing up and making her way to her room.

"Sure I'll knock on your bedroom door." Gar called out after her.

Terra turned and gave him a warm smile.

Gar waited until she left to do a little celebratory dance. He had so much stuff to figure out. What was he gonna wear? Did he have to get her some flowers or chocolates? What kind of conversations would they have? Would he kiss her afterwards? He was ecstatic.

_What are you doing? You know your first date is supposed to be with Rachel. _

This thought suddenly appeared in his head, bringing down his mood and making him question everything.

_Well you know what? If Rachel wanted to go out with me she would have said something. I can't keep waiting in her forever._

Gar reasoned, mostly to reassure himself that he was making the right decision.

He finished the rest of his water and made his way to his room, already mentally preparing every minute of his date.

…

After the Titan's dinner, Terra pulled Dick and Kory aside while the rest of the Titans went to get ready for bed.

"Hey you guys don't need me and Gar tomorrow night right?" Terra asked the couple.

"Not unless an emergency or threat happens between now and then. Why what's up?" Dick answered.

"Well Gar and I are planning to go to the movies tomorrow at 7. Is that okay?" Terra asked sweetly so that they would be forced to say yes.

"You and Gar?" Kory pressed her lips together. "I guess."

Dick laughed. "Sure that's fine. You kids have fun."

"Thanks." Terra smiled widely before going up to Gar's room to tell him the news.

"Can you look any more disappointed?" Dick laughed at Kory's expression.

"You just don't understand young love Dick Grayson." Kory laughed as she went upstairs, pulling Dick with her.

…

Gar laid in bed with his earphones in. He was freshly showered and shirtless, relaxing after the brutal day he had had. After all the practice with Terra, Dick came home and made all of them practice sword fighting, which was ridiculous since he never used a sword in combat.

Rachel was standing outside Gar's door, and she didn't even know why. She was probably curious as to what he was planning for his date with Terra. He had overheard her asking Dick and Kory if it was okay for them to go out tomorrow. Kiss ass.

She knocked on Gar's door. There was no response.

She knocked a second time, and still no answer.

Rachel decided to just go in.

There he was, shirtless with his earphones in and eyes closed. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him, but she had too, for her own sanity.

She walked towards his bed and gently shook his shoulder.

Gar's eyes opened immediately and widened when he saw the girl.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Gar quickly got up and scrambled to find a shirt.

"Calm down I've seen you naked." Rachel laughed.

"Oh yeah." Gar recalled how cold that warehouse was as he put on a shirt. "So what's up?" Gar looked at her expectantly as he sat down.

"I heard you're going out with Terra…" Rachel started as she sat down on his bed.

"Oh yeah. We're gonna go see a movie tomorrow night. I'm actually glad you're here though, I wanted to ask you something." Gar said, covering her hand with his on the mattress.

"What?" Rachel looked up at him.

"I wanted to ask if you were okay with the date." Gar met her gaze.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Rachel was scared that her coming into his room asking about the date was a dead giveaway that she was jealous.

"Well for one thing, you asked about it. And I've always felt that we've had sort of a thing." Gar said, looking into her eyes.

"What thing? A friend thing? A teammate thing? Please Gar, your date with Terra is the last thing on my mind. I was just curious." Rachel didn't know what came over her, but the fact that he had accepted the date when he thought they "had sort of a thing" infuriated her.

"Right." Gar took his hand off of hers and stood up from his bed. "Well it's getting late, I should probably go to sleep."

"Look Gar I… Okay." Rachel felt horrible. She was the one who walked in asking about the stupid date, and she was the one that was rude to him when he was only considering her feelings.

Rachel stood up and headed towards the door. She grabbed the door handle, but she couldn't leave without asking this question.

"Hey Gar." Rachel turned back to face him.

"Yeah?" Gar looked up as he lifted the covers off of his bed.

"Just out of curiosity, what if I wasn't cool with the date?" Rachel felt stupid for acting like she cared.

"Well you are so that doesn't matter now does it?" Gar got under his covers and shut off his lamp. "Good night Rae."

"Good night Gar." Rachel sighed as she exited his room.

…

The clock struck 8:00 PM and Gar figured that he should probably get ready. He took a shower and put on the outfit that he had picked out that morning. He was so nervous that he almost dropped his bottle of cologne, but he was so happy.

This date didn't just mean that a girl had finally shown interest in him, but it also meant that Gar had finally found that feeling of normalcy that he had craved his whole life.

He checked his breath, straighten up his jacket, and grabbed the dozen sunflowers he had bought for Terra before heading over to her bedroom.

He took a deep breath and gently knocked on her door.

Out came Terra, with her luscious straight blonde hair cascading down her back and a beautiful yellow sundress on.

"You look great Terra." Gar had always admired her natural beauty, but tonight she looked breathtaking. "Here I got you these." He handed her the yellow flowers.

"Thanks! You look pretty good too." Terra batted her eyelashes and took the sunflowers from him before placing them on the small table beside her door.

"So, you ready to go?" Gar extended his hand. He was so proud of himself for maintaining cool.

"Let's go." Terra grabbed his hand and Gar quickly spun her, watching her dress and hair flow around her.

They laughed as they made their way to the front door.

As they walked, Gar couldn't help but look at Rachel's closed bedroom door. His mind lingered back to their bizarre conversation from last night.

He couldn't help but think that she's the one he should be on this date with.

But then he took a glance at Terra. Beautiful, sweet Terra. If he wasn't gonna go out with Rachel, he was sure glad that he was going out with her.

They walked passed the living room, where Dick and Kory were talking and drinking wine.

"Bye guys." Gar said happily, waving.

"Have fun. I want you both back no later than midnight." Dick called out after them.

"We're 18, but yes Dick, don't worry I'll have him back by them." Terra laughed.

Soon after the couple had left, Kory's mind wandered to Rachel, and how upset she had seemed earlier that evening.

"Did you notice something wrong with Rachel at dinner tonight?" Kory questioned.

"Not really. Why?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Because the boy she likes is currently on a date with another girl?" Kory exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"You are way too invested in their love lives." Dick laughed.

"I care about them and don't want to see them get hurt. I'm gonna go talk to her." Kory stood up and walked towards Rachel's room, leaving a defeated Dick to drink his wine.

…

Kory knocked on the girl's bedroom door, wondering if she had already gone to sleep.

She heard a faint voice telling her to come in.

Inside, Rachel was levitating above her bed, meditating.

"What you doing?" Kory asked as she sat down on Rachel's bed.

"Meditating." Rachel said without breaking her concentration.

"Why?" Kory questioned.

"Because if I don't, then I'll end up tearing this tower apart." Rachel sighed as she let herself fall onto the mattress.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain green haired boy, now would it?" Kory smiled warmly.

Rachel groaned and fell back onto her bed. "How did you know?"

"Sweetheart, your whole attitude changed since you heard about their date. You wanna tell me what's going on up here?" Kory pressed two fingers against the side of Rachel's head.

"I don't know. I guess I've always had this thing for him, and I thought he liked me too, but seeing how fast he started drooling over Terra just made me realize that he's just desperate for any girl's attention. He probably just lead me on since I was the only one around." Rachel started ranting. All this boy drama had been the normalcy she had been searching for her whole life, and she was actually a little bit happy to go through it, even though she was mostly furious.

"Rachel, I've seen the way that boy looks at you. There's no way he would hurt you. Did you ever tell him how you feel?" Kory asked, stroking Rachel's hair.

"No… but he should know! Last night he told me that he thought we've always had this thing but then he went on and accepted the date with Terra anyway." Rachel looked desperately to Kory for advice.

Kory laughed. "Well honey he's not an empath like some people. You have to tell him how you feel otherwise you're just gonna sit here alone in your room while Gar is with Terra doing who knows what. A boy can't wait forever."

"It's too late now." Rachel said sadly.

"I guarantee you that he wouldn't go on another date with her if he knew how you felt." Kory reasoned.

"Thanks Kory." Rachel smiled and took Kory's hand.

"No problem babe." Kory gave Rachel a kiss on her forehead and left, leaving Rachel staring into space, alone with her thoughts.

…

Rachel was awakened by giggles and shushes. She glanced at her clock. It read 12 AM. Gar must be back from this date. Rachel figured she should talk to him now, with no distractions.

She quickly stood up and fixed her hair before stepping out into the hallway. Her heart was caught in her throat as she made her way to his room.

She stopped in front of Gar's door, raising a fist to knock, when she heard laughs inside. What was she doing in Gar's room?

Slut!

It took all of Rachel's willpower not to burst in there and "accidentally" throw Terra out the window.

Tears threatened as she ran back to her room before anybody could see her.

She quickly got under her covers and tried to block out the fact that Gar was in his room with another girl.

She was angry with everyone.

Dick, because he let her in.

Kory, because she was wrong.

Terra, because she had the guts to ask Gar out before Rachel could.

Gar, because he was too dumb to see that Rachel was totally in love with him.

And herself, because she just sat idly by when Gar had clearly given her a choice.

**A Few Reminders:**

**1.) I love the reviews you guys leave! Don't judge me but I can't tell you how many times I refresh my fanfics to see read your beautiful opinions :)**

**2.) Some people have been asking for some lemons, which is partially why I'm leaving this fic open. I'm hoping I'll grow a pair and try my hand at some saucy scenes ;)**

**3.) Go check out my other fics.**

**4.) Go follow my Twitter amcatb and I'll follow back. I need mutuals guys.**

**5.) Drink Water :)**

**Song Recommendation: Social Climb by I Don't Know How But They Found Me**


	2. Snakes

**Yay chapter two I guess! Sorry for taking forever but I'm trying to finish these damn fall semester classes and I lost the motivation to write this but I found it three days ago so here you go!**

Gar's eyes fluttered open. He was startled as he felt a warm body pressed up against him.

Then he smiled as he recalled last night, glimpsing at the sleeping blonde in his arms. She looked even more beautiful sleeping, so calm, her usual spunk not present.

They had gotten home from their date and played video games for hours. Terra decided to sleep there to avoid waking up any Titans, who would get the wrong idea if they saw her coming out of Gar's room at 3 in the morning.

Gar glanced at his bedside clock. It was 7 in the morning. Every Titan had an assigned day to cook breakfast, and today was his and Rachel's day.

Gar stood up carefully so he wouldn't wake Terra. He mentally groaned since he was running on about 4 hours of sleep, but the Titans would be waiting for their food.

He quietly changed out of his pajamas into casual clothes, and slipped out of the room.

Gar yawned and scratched his head as he made his way down the hallway towards the kitchen. He smiled as the familiar scent of coffee filled his nostrils.

In the kitchen Gar spotted Rachel, wrestling with a mixing bowl filled with pancake batter.

Gar smiled. He had always adored her concentration face.

Rachel looked up and smiled timidly at Gar.

"Hey." Rachel said shyly before getting back to the batter.

"Hey." Gar said back before going into the fridge and taking out the eggs and bacon.

They stayed in complete silence as Gar placed bacon strips in a baking tray and put them in the oven.

He placed two pans on the stove and turned it on. Rachel grabbed her bowl of pancake batter and made her way to the stove, standing next to her teammate.

Their elbows and arms kept touching, and usually they wouldn't mind or playfully push each other away, but today it just felt awkward and wrong.

Rachel decided that this was ridiculous. So what if he was dating Terra? They were still best friends and nothing was going to change that. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to squeeze out every detail of his date from him. She decided to break the silence.

"So how was your date last night?" Rachel asked as she scooped some pancake batter and dumped it on the sizzling hot pan. She hoped she didn't sound too nosy, she was just asking as a friend, but deep down she knew it was for her own sake as well.

"It was good. The movie was good." Gar answered as he cracked the eggs into the pan. He was happy that she was talking to him, making an effort to keep things the way they were.

"That's good. How was Terra?" Even though she was trying to maintain peace, she was gonna push until she figured out what Terra was doing in his room at midnight.

"She's so cool. We spent a few hours just talking and playing video games in my room." Gar answered, not taking his eyes off the eggs.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you had fun." She was beyond happy that they didn't do what she thought they had done.

"How was your night?" Gar asked her, in the hopes that he would steer them away from his date.

"It was fine." Rachel answered quickly, not wanting to change the topic.

What was up with this girl? First she acts all friendly and asks him questions about his date but then she gets all cold and distant?

Gar stopped stirring the eggs and looked at Rachel.

"Look Rachel, I don't want things to be awkward between us. If you have something you have to say to me then just say it." Gar was tired of this, he wanted the truth. No more games.

"It's not awkward! I don't have anything to say to you." Rachel avoided eye contact with him as she flipped a pancake.

Gar gently pushed on her shoulder to get her to look at him.

"What?" Rachel was getting irritated. Clearly they couldn't even make breakfast together, so she was going to have to talk to Dick about switching partners.

"Just tell me what I did wrong! Because you said you didn't care about the date even though you just bombarded me with questions about it, and here you are being all passive aggressive. Just tell me?" Gar pleaded, looking her in the eyes.

They stood there, fiery blue eyes meeting desperate brown ones. They glared at each other and as Rachel was about to open her mouth…

"Hey guys! It smells great in here!" Kory came in, chirpy as ever, with Dick trailing behind her.

Rachel and Gar quickly snapped out of their battle, turning their attention to the pans of food in front of them.

"Yeah we're almost done cooking." Rachel gave them a huge smile.

Gar scoffed. Was she really being cold only to him? It was not his life's mission to make this girl happy, so why did he care that she wasn't?

"I'll set the table." Kory offered to help the teens.

"Gar go get your lady friend so we can eat and then hit up the practice room. I'm testing your powers today." Dick commanded before sitting down at the table.

"Okay I'll be right back." Gar smiled before running up to his room to get Terra.

As soon as Gar came down with Terra, Rachel and Kory brought out the breakfast. Everybody sat down and what followed was 40 minutes of awkward conversations and glares.

…

"Okay, as I said before, I'm testing out your powers today. This means whatever supernatural talent you have been given will be pushed to its limits. There will be no weapons, this is only to test how far your abilities can go. What you will be able to do when there's a real battle out there." Dick started his long speech, the one that he did before every training, but the Titans weren't even listening.

Rachel was excited. She loved when she was able to use her powers in the practice room, now that she had better control over them. She still loves to reminisce about the days when she was scared of her powers, but now she embraces them.

Gar was ecstatic as well. Ever since he figured out that he could turn into more animals, the sky was the limit. The only problem was that these were the sessions where he ended up naked, but right now he didn't care. This was a welcomed distraction from the girl drama.

Terra was nervous. She knew she had powers ever since she made pebbles fly all over the playground while she was on the swings.

Terra knew she needed help controlling them when she was walking home from school late in the evening through the park when some guy tried to sexually assault her. She ended up knocking him out with a huge boulder.

She was so scared that she just ran, when a woman with silver white hair stopped her and told her that she had witnessed what Terra had done.

Terra begged the woman to not go to the police, and after she reassured Terra that she wouldn't, she proceeded to tell her about the Titans. Rose led her right to their doorstep. She was eternally grateful to her.

But right now she was afraid that she was gonna hurt somebody. She didn't know what she was capable of, and she didn't want to figure it out at the expense of her teammates.

"Alright. Terra and Rachel, I need you two to pair up. Gar you're with me." Dick commanded, as he directed the girls to the opposite side of the training room.

Gar joined Dick, on the other side, taking his shirt and pants off so that they wouldn't tear mid transformation.

Rachel's heart caught in her throat. He looked so much better even now that he was older. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Terra smiled. She had to wolf whistle.

Gar blushed and laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why they felt they had to parade the fact that they were together.

"Knock it off." Dick scolded them. "Focus. Get into stance."

Rachel stood across from Gar while Terra stood across from Dick. Rachel thought that throwing Gar around a little would make her feel better. He deserved it for breaking her heart.

The room got quiet as they got ready for battle. They all looked at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Dick launched himself at the girls, wooden staff in hand, commencing the combat. Gar quickly transformed into a gorilla and followed right behind him.

Terra closed her eyes and clenched her gloved fists, searching for that place deep inside where she kept her powers hidden.

She opened her eyes, which were now glowing yellow, and unclenched her hands. She raised them and suddenly the windows in the training room were shattered as rocks started pouring in. She clapped her hands together, building a barrier between her and Rachel, and Dick and Gar.

Dick expertly jumped over the barrier, with gorilla Gar right behind him.

A panicked Terra watched as Dick and Gar were getting ready to attack them, when Rachel jumped in front of her.

"I got this." Rachel closed her eyes, concentrating, red gem on her forehead glowing.

She lifted up her arm, a black energy building in her hand. She snapped her fingers, releasing the black aura, sending Dick and Gar stumbling back, destroying the stone barrier.

Dick quickly stood up and ran towards Terra. She levitated the rocks that were splayed on the ground and launched them at Dick, one after one. He expertly avoided each of them, loud cracks sounding as he hit each one with the staff.

Gorilla Gar had his eyes set on Rachel. He charged at her, wild eyes glaring.

Rachel was waiting for her teammate to attack her. She was planning on how she was going to inflict pain on him without seriously hurting him.

As Gorilla Gar approached, he quickly morphed into a tiger, pouncing on the young empathy, making her lose her balance.

Rachel winced as her entire body met the ground. She struggled against tiger Gar, who wore dangerous eyes and snarled at the girl.

Rachel had had enough. She was not going to let him keep her down, physically and emotionally.

The red gem glowed and she closed her eyes to concentrate. Tiger Gar looked down on her, confused.

Rachel opened her eyes and Tiger Gar's eyes widened as he saw that her beautifully blue orbs had turned black.

She smiled widely before opening her mouth, letting a black aura escape from her lips and wrap itself around tiger Gar.

Rachel lifted her right hand and yanked tiger Gar from on top of her.

She snapped her fingers and sent him flying a couple feet away from her.

Tiger Gar fell to the ground, feeling the pain radiating through his body, before quickly standing up. After being the punching bag of the group of many years, he was used to colliding with the ground.

Amidst her battle with Dick, Terra saw a green flash in the air and thud on the ground. She gasped, distracted at the sight of her hurting boyfriend. Dick took this opportunity to swipe the wooden staff at her feet, making her drop to the ground.

Rachel heard a body drop to the ground and turned. Her face wore an amused expression as she saw Terra on the floor. She didn't wish harm on any of her teammates', but she couldn't help feeling content. Feeling like they understood the pain they had caused her.

After shaking off the pain from the impact, Terra made eye contact with a wickedly satisfied Rachel.

This made Terra's blood boil.

Suddenly the ground beneath Rachel's feet started shaking.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow. She knew she was responsible for the earthquake, but she couldn't stop. She wasn't gonna let that immature girl get in between her and Gar.

Rachel's now normal eyes widened as she looked over to Terra. Now it was Terra's turn to smile wickedly.

"Terra!" Dick tried to get her attention, but she was so consumed in getting Rachel back.

A piece of the roof came falling down onto Rachel's head, knocking her down.

"Terra stop!" Dick kneeled down on the ground beside Terra, shaking her shoulders to get her to snap out of it.

Terra's eyes returned back to normal as she stood abruptly, looking around at the mess she made. She looked over to a human Gar who was putting on his clothes and looking at her in disbelief.

Rachel sat up and rubbed her head, enraged at Terra. A black tendril escaped her and grabbed Terra, throwing her across the room and hitting the wall.

Terra groaned. She had definitely lost this battle.

Rachel realized what she had done a little too late.

"Rachel what the hell!" Gar said, running over to Terra's aid.

"Damn it! We don't have time to deal with this petty girl drama! You three need to figure your shit out!" Dick looked around, frustrated with the mess and situation.

"You wanted to see our powers huh Dick? Well there you have them! It's your own damn fault if you can't handle them!" Rachel stormed out of the training room and ran directly to her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Gar asked Terra sweetly, helping her up.

She sighed before taking his arms off of her and walking back to her room, leaving Gar and Dick standing in the chaotic room.

"This wasn't happening before you started dating Terra. Fix this now." Dick sternly told Gar, who walked out of the room hurriedly to talk to the girls.

As Gar walked down the hallway, he questioned who to go after. Sure Rachel threw Terra around, but Terra was the one that make the roof fall on top of Rachel. Now he had to choose between his best friend and the girl he was dating.

But then it hit him. The answer was so obvious, and he was an idiot for doubting who he should go after.

He wrapped his hand around the cold doorknob, heart beating in his chest. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew he owed the girl an explanation.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Hey." Gar said softly.

"Uh oh, should I leave before your girlfriend starts throwing me around again?" Terra sighed, examining the bruise on her cheek.

"Stop. You know you started it. I saw you. I didn't even know you had the power to make earthquakes." Gar spoke calmly so this wouldn't turn into a screaming match.

"Okay defend her, but for the record, I started the earthquake after I saw you flying across the room." Terra tried to keep her cool, but how dare he take her side?

"Thanks but you didn't have to drop the roof on her. We were in battle and I was attacking her, she was just fighting back." Gar laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Who cares who started it? Dick is probably so anger at us." Terra sighed before sitting down on her bed.

"Don't worry about him, he'll calm down." Gar said, stroking her blonde hair.

"I'm more worried about facing Rachel. She's a great girl and I really like her. I let my emotions get the best of me." Terra looked at Gar with regretful eyes.

"She knows a thing or two about that." Gar smiled, touching the side of her face.

Terra winced.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Gar quickly withdrew his hand.

"A little." Terra laughed. "I probably look like a grape right now."

"A really cute one." Gar said before standing up and grabbing the alcohol and a cotton ball from her dresser.

Sitting back down beside Terra, Gar put some alcohol on the cotton ball and gently rubbed it against her bruised cheek.

"Thanks." Terra winced then smiled, appreciating the kind of guy that Gar was.

Gar smiled warmly.

…

After Gar made sure that everything was okay between him and Terra, it was time to talk to Rachel.

He knocked on her bedroom door softly.

"Whoever it is, go away!" Rachel called out from the other side of the door.

"It's Gar!" Gar said, patiently waiting for her to let him in.

"Doesn't make a difference!" Rachel said.

"Come on! Let me in! I'm still gonna come in whether you like it or not." Gar said in a "we can do this the easy way or the hard way" tone.

"Good luck getting in through the locked door!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Fine." Gar mumbled.

He didn't want to do this. He hated invading her privacy, but she was forcing him to.

Gar morphed into a snake and was immediately weighed down by his clothes.

He quickly slid out from underneath the clothes and slipped in through the door gap.

As soon as he slid into the room, a cold hand entrapped him.

"Got you." Rachel laughed as she placed snake Gar in a jar, put the lid on, and lifted it up to her face.

"I'm an empath Gar. I knew what you were planning even before you walked up to my door." Rachel tapped lightly on the jar, watching the small green snake look up at her in defeat.

"I should take this jar and release you into your own room, but I'll give you five minutes to say what you need to say." Rachel sighed as she unscrewed the lid off the jar, taking Gar out, and putting him down.

Gar slid up Rachel's bed post and under her duvet. He transformed back to his human form, peeking his head from under her covers.

"What are you doing?" Rachel's eyes widened as she realized that each time Gar transformed back he was completely naked.

"Um-I-uh thought this conversation would be less awkward if I wasn't exposed." Gar said, face getting redder by the second. He really needed to start thinking before acting.

"And you thought it would be less awkward if you crawled under my covers naked?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Look can we just talk? We both know we've been putting off this conversation for far too long." Gar tried to sound as serious as he could.

"Fine I'm all ears." Rachel sighed as she took a seat on the bed. "But I don't think Terra would like the idea of you being undressed in my bed."

"I just wanted to ask you if you were okay?" Gar asked sweetly.

"You mean because your girlfriend dropped a building on me? Yeah I'm fine. I'm a healer remember?" Rachel laughed awkwardly. "I'm not fine emotionally since I feel terrible about hurting you and Terra."

"It's okay. We were in battle and we both fine. I just wanted to hear your side of what happened." Gar looked at her expectantly, waiting for her perspective of the events.

"Playing detective huh? You want somebody to blame or just to believe that neither me or Terra would be capable of stooping so low?" Rachel asked in a low voice. "We should just pretend that this never happened and move on with our lives."

"I can't move on if I know you're hurt." Gar took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

Rachel yanked her hand away, suddenly very aware of how inappropriate this situation was.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to come in here and take my hand and act all caring and concerned for me." Rachel stood up abruptly, wanting to avoid any contact with Gar.

"Why not? Just because I have a girlfriend now doesn't mean I can't care for my friend!" Gar was tired of Rachel not accepting his friendship. Why did it always have to be something more between the two of them?

"Because, Gar, didn't you stop to consider that you're making me miserable? I'm so confused! One day you're looking at me like I'm the only girl in the world, then the next you're out with Terra. You're in my bed naked! How do you think I'm supposed to interpret that? I love you Gar, but you're so stupid." Rachel was on the verge of tears, but she was proud of herself for finally telling him how she felt.

"Well how come I have to make the first move? We've known each other for years, even before we knew Terra, and you're now just telling me how you feel? You're the confusing one!" Gar spat back.

"It doesn't matter now." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel I-" Gar started, realizing he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Please leave. I'm done fighting with and for you." Rachel said, throwing a dark purple towel in his direction while turning away so he could cover himself.

Gar grabbed the towel, stood up, and wrapped it around his waist. He made his way to the door before turning around.

"Rachel, I don't want to leave knowing you're mad at me." Gar said softly, looking in her direction.

"I'm not. I don't feel anything. We should probably stray away from all this mess for Dick's sake." Rachel replied, upset.

"Right." Gar said before leaving the room.

Why was this so difficult?

A part of him wanted to run to Terra's room, stop whatever this dating thing they have going on was, and be in Rachel's arms, apologizing for making her feel like she wasn't the most important girl in his life.

That is, if Rachel would ever have him again.

…

Rachel laid in bed, thinking.

Why did their conversations always end in a fight?

A part of her wanted to run out into the hallway and apologize for acting like a child about her feelings towards him.

But she didn't know if he would accept her apology, let alone break up with Terra.

But she knew what she had to do, consequences be damned.

**A Few Reminders:  
1.) Check out my other stories.  
2.) Leave some feedback.  
3.) Drink water :)**

**Song Recommendation: Azul by Zoé (It's in Spanish but it's so good.)**


	3. Red

**Sorry for taking forever to write this chapter. I didn't know how to continue the story but a comment gave me an idea, so happy new year and enjoy the chapter.**

"And then Rachel threw Terra across the room." Dick sighed as he recalled the events from earlier that day and told them to Kory.

"Sounds like it got pretty rough." Kory said as she rubbed lotion on her hands and got into bed, lying on her side to face Dick. "How did you handle it?"

"I think I yelled at them? I don't know, everything was a blur. I just don't know how Rachel, who's always calm and collected, could explode like that. She's gotten better at controlling her emotions, so that fit came out of nowhere." Dick rubbed his eyes and picked up the book on his nightstand.

"You're just as blind as Gar is, huh?" Kory laughed. "Rachel is in love with that boy and he's flaunting Terra around right in front of her. You know what's it like to be young and in love."

"Yeah well it's messing with their training." Dick took his eyes away from the book and looked at Kory. "They need to fix their issues as soon as possible. This is so childish."

"They're 18, Dick. You're just a bitter old man." Kory teased her partner.

"Oh yeah?" Dick laughed, tossing his book to the floor and lying on top of Kory, holding her down by her shoulders.

"Yeah!" Kory giggled, play fighting against Dick.

"I just don't want to be worrying about this right now. I got a call from Bruce who is currently dealing with some son he didn't even know he had, with Talia. Some kid named Damian. And he's sending him over to the tower for training. I don't need anymore children beating each other." Dick looked down at Kory with a worried look.

"Don't worry, they're old enough to live their own lives. And I'm here and I can kick all their asses if they step out of line." Kory rubbed Dick's upper arm in an attempt to soothe him. "In the meantime, there are other ways to keep your mind off of things."

Kory's hand traveled up to Dick's neck as she pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Dick relaxed in Kory's arms. She took this opportunity to switch their positions, straddling him and placing her arms on his chest.

Dick laughed, knowing all of his worries would soon be gone, even if it was only for a moment.

…

Rachel's vision was blurry as she opened her eyes, the sunlight creeping in through the curtains and spilling onto her dark room.

Her clock read 7:00, and since today was Dick and Kory's turn to make breakfast, she was going to stay in bed until the last minute possible.

Rachel opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and dug around for her dream journal. She opened it up and began to recall last night's dreams.

It was just a repetitive loop of the events that had transpired yesterday. This was her conscious' way of not letting her how she let control slip yesterday.

Rachel picked up the blue point tip pen on her nightstand and began to jot down in extremely specific detail what had happened yesterday afternoon and in her sleep.

It didn't hunt her per say, but now she had to deal with the fallout. But now that everybody had cooled down, they could discuss the events with a clear head.

Rachel got out of bed and made her way to the closet. She was getting a little tired of the same routine. Maybe shaking things up and trying something new would get her mind off of things.

Thinking about this, she decided to ditch her oversized sweaters and jeans and try something new.

Lately she had been comparing herself to Terra, with her natural beauty and colorful sundresses, making her self esteem go way down.

She didn't tend to really care about her appearance, but she needed a boost. Loving yourself is vital.

She searched around her closet for her favorite black jean jacket. Once she located it, she tossed it on her bed and walked across the room to her dresser.

Opening the second drawer on her dresser, Rachel pulled out a small dark blue tank top.

She reached down to open her third drawer, grabbing her favorite black jean skirt.

Now that she got that down, it's time for shoes.

She walked back to her closet and picked out her favorite black Doc Martens.

She decided that skirt plus boots equals ankle socks, so she went into her sock drawer and pulled out some black ankle knit socks.

Rachel slipped out of her pajamas and put on the outfit she had picked out.

She had woken up with a fresh mind set. Last night she was planning on doing something crazy, like say going into Gar's bedroom and just pouring out her heart to him, and maybe kissing him.

But after lying in bed with her earphones in, listening to loud rock music and staring into space, she decided that her plan needed some upgrading.

So now she's going to ride this new "putting myself first" plan out in the hopes that she'll forget about this delusion.

She looked in her body mirror and admired the outfit. She was definitely gonna rock it later on when she hung out with Rose, since Dick had finally agreed to let them have Fridays off.

She messed up her hair, which was now a little past her shoulders.

Rachel sat down at her vanity and put on some foundation, concealer, blush, did her eyebrows, perfected her winged eyeliner, and finally applied some nude lipstick on her lips.

She remembered the day Kory took her to Sephora and bought her everything she wanted. Then they got home and she taught her how to do her makeup.

In the middle of the session, Rachel poked her eye with the eyeliner, causing them both to burst out in laughter.

Rachel smiled fondly at the memory. Of course she was gonna take makeup lessons from Kory. She always rocked the best looks.

Satisfied, Rachel stood up and put on some deodorant and sprayed on some sweet body mist before glancing at the clock. It read exactly 8.

Rachel decided that she was ready and stepped out into the hallway before making her way to the kitchen.

As she stepped in, both Dick and Kory did a double take.

"You look so cute today sweetie!" Kory squealed.

"Yeah Rach, what's the occasion?" Dick asked, eyebrows raised.

"Thanks. I'm hanging out with Rose later on. I haven't seen her since she moved in with Jason. We text and talk on the phone but I wanna see her." Rachel answered laughing. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I don't want you to get food on your clothes. You can take a seat and we'll set out the breakfast." Kory smiled warmly before going back to slicing fruit.

"Okay." Rachel smiled. This day was actually turning out to be a great one. She sat down at the table and watched as Kory and Dick brought out oatmeal, fruits, waffles, and omelettes.

"I love it when you guys cook." Rachel exclaimed as she took in the sight of all of the food around her.

Kory laughed, suddenly stopping as she saw Gar and Terra coming out hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Good morning guys." Kory said before looking over to Rachel, bracing herself for her reaction.

But to Kory's surprise, she was actually calm and smiling.

What had happened last night after the incident?

"Good morning!" Terra said, perky as ever, like she hadn't been tossed around like a football just yesterday.

"Good morning." Gar responded, flashing them his usual charming smile, yet there was some sadness in his eyes.

He avoided looking directly at Rachel, since their confrontation last night.

This was all a little strange and weird to Kory. They were acting so…normal. She had to say something before these kids change their attitudes and somebody gets flung into the table.

"Take a seat we're just about to start eating. Dick is bringing out the coffee and orange juice." Kory said as she took a seat at the head of the table.

Terra rushed to sit at her usual chair, leaving Gar to either sit in front of Rachel or beside her. He decided to sit in front of her, that way he could be next to Terra.

As he inevitably looked up, he caught a glimpse of Rachel. She always looked beautiful but today she looked breathtaking. It was going to be hard to avoid her while she looked like that. Her darkness always drew his light in.

But then Terra placed her hand over his. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him. He didn't know how these two completely polar opposites made him feel the exact same way.

Dick came in holding a coffee pot in one hand and a glass pitcher filled with orange juice in the other. The room was awkwardly uncomfortable. He knew that this team was not going to function like this.

"Look clearly we have to work some things out. I don't want this breakfast to turn into a therapy session, but you guys have unresolved issues that you need to work out. So we're not leaving this table until everybody is smiling and laughing and talking, or at least looking at each other." Dick exclaimed to the teens, looking at Gar at the end.

"Look Dick, I'll admit that I let control slip yesterday, but every team has their issues and that doesn't mean that we can't fix them." Rachel spoke before turning to Terra. "Terra I'm sorry I threw you across the room. Sometimes my dark side gets the best of me and I took my anger out on you. It was selfish and I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Terra looked up at Rachel with warm eyes.

"I accept your apology. I get it. I just saw Gar getting hurt and we're supposed to protect our teammates right? For all it's worth I'm sorry for dropping the roof on your head." Terra smiled as Rachel gave her a small smile.

"And Dick we owe you an apology. Sorry for not acting like teammates and destroying the practice room." Rachel looked at her leader.

Dick sighed and launched into his usual speech.

"Rachel I thought you had your powers under control. I know it must be hard to contain them all the time, but you don't want to give your teammates a reason to distrust you. If you don't have trust you can't be a team. And Terra, I know that you and Gar are involved now, but people get hurt in combat. Rachel was just asking what I did her to do. We're all gonna get roughed up in battle and you can't turn against each other. You said it yourself, you have to protect your teammates." Dick looked at the Titans with soft eyes, not wanting to scold, yet wanting to get the message through their thick skulls.

"We got it Dick. It won't happen again." Gar said firmly.

"Good. Now for the punishment, Bruce is sending a construction company to rebuild the room, but I want you to pick up all the debris and look for all of the equipment that wasn't destroyed. But I'm not unreasonable. You can enjoy your Friday but I want you here at 7 PM. The construction company will be here bright and early tomorrow, so you'll be up all night cleaning. It's more painful that way. If you're not here, you will get employed by the construction company and will spend several weeks building our new practice room. I'm being easy on you guys. In the meantime, we will be practicing in the warehouse a block down from here. Training starts up again tomorrow."

"Sounds good Dick." Rachel said as she ate a strawberry.

"Now there's something else I wanted to discuss with you guys. Bruce just recently found out about a son he had with Talia." Dick started.

"Talia? As in al Ghul? As in Ra's al Ghul? As in Batman's enemy? How did this happen?" Terra asked, intrigued.

"Yes. There was a one night stand and an artificial womb. You know, typical stuff. She kept him a secret for years. Anyways, even though Bruce always seems calm and collected, I know he's freaking out. So he's going to send him over here to become the next Robin. His name is Damian Wayne. He'll be here today. Please no drama." Dick informed the Titans.

"Don't worry Dick, we'll be on our best behavior." Rachel reassures her leader.

"Wow. Batman's son. Two Robins weren't enough to kick our asses, huh?" Gar laughed.

"I hope we can show him how we are as a team." Dick smiled.

_Yeah. Hopefully Terra doesn't drop the tower on him when he gets here. _

_Let's hope Rachel doesn't toss him back to Bruce's mansion._

Rachel and Terra almost immediately broke the truce consciously.

…

After breakfast Rachel ran up to get her phone from her room to text Rose, wanting to hang out with a real friend as soon as possible.

**Missed Call: Rose **

She unlocked her phone and called Rose back. She answered on the fourth ring.

_Hello?_

_Hey Rose!_

_Hey Rach! I called you earlier. _

_Yeah sorry I was eating breakfast. _

_Ugh, Dick still has that stupid no phones at the table rule?_

_Unfortunately, yes. _

_You ready to go?_

_Yeah let me just get my bag. _

_Alright I'll be there in five. _

_Later. _

Rachel put her phone down and grabbed her black bag that was hanging in the closet.

She slung it on her shoulder, checked herself out in the mirror one last time, and picked up her phone.

She decided to wait for Rose outside the tower.

As Rachel walked down the hallway she passed Gar.

They smiled at each other before Rachel continued walking.

Gar however, stop dead in his tracks. Where was she going? And he was not being misogynistic, but where was she going dressed like that? I mean sure women can wear whatever they want, but he knows how guys think. It's not her fault she was so pretty, but he felt weird thinking about all the guys that would be eyeing her. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. What if some douchebag treats her like a piece of meat, or what if she's on her way to meet some guy? He had to know.

"Rachel, wait. Where are you going?" Gar said as he caught up to her in the hallway.

"Out." Rachel kept walking.

_Can you be more vague? _Gar quickly threw his body in front of her, hand on wall, blocking her path, and invading her space.

"Yes Gar?" Rachel batted her eyelashes and asked innocently. She knew exactly why he was so intrigued.

"With who?" Gar asked, hoping he wasn't being extremely obvious.

"A friend. What's up with the 20 questions?" Rachel asked, acting oblivious to his intentions.

"Nothing I just don't want you to miss the big practice room cleaning up party." Gar tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Don't worry I'll be here before 7." Rachel laughed as she pushed her way past her teammate.

Gar watched her walk away. She just won't stop playing this game.

…

Rachel saw as Rose pulled up in her car.

She got in and took a deep breath, finally a tension free environment

"Hey Rachel. You look amazing." Rose smiled at her younger friend. She had much appreciation for her. She understood her. Rachel was like a little sister to her.

"Rose!" Rachel leaned over her seat to hug her friend.

"So where do you want to go?" Rose asked as she put on her sunglasses and pulled out of the garage.

"Let's go to the mall." Rachel responded.

"Alright. So how's life at Titans Tower?" Rose smiled as she recalled some of the fond memories.

"Intense." Rachel sighed.

"How come? How's Terra doing?" Rose questioned the young Titan.

"She's actually the problem. Not really. She's sweet but she dating Gar. And that's a problem because…" Rachel started to answer before Rose interrupted her.

"Because you're totally in love with him." Rose chuckled.

"I'm not! I just sorta like him but he's with Earth Barbie. I was just having a rough couple of days and there might have been a slight incident but I was being stupid and acting like a child. So I decided to get dressed up and go out instead of sitting in my room contemplating the whole situation." Rachel exclaimed, slightly defensive.

"Right…Wait what do you mean there might have been a slight incident?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"In my defense, she started it. She was the one that shook the entire building and made the roof fall on my head." Rachel tried to ease into it before she revealed to Rose what she had done.

"Right and what did you do?" Rose was desperately trying to hold back laughter.

"I might have tossed her across the practice room with a tendril." Rachel looked down at her twiddling thumbs, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh you got it bad!" Rose burst out laughing.

"Shut up. I came to hang out with you to forget about all of this. You know what this is all your fault you were the one that sent Terra to the tower." Rachel playfully teased her friend.

"Really? Then maybe I should keep sending hot, troubled girls over to the tower." Rose chuckled.

"Please don't." Rachel groaned.

…

After a twenty minute drive, Rachel and Rose arrived at the mall.

"So where do you want to go first?" Rose asked as they looked around the overwhelming amount of stores.

"Let's go to Sephora. I want to buy this amazing new red lipstick." Rachel answered almost immediately. She had had her eye on it for weeks.

"Alright let's go." Rose led the way to the overpriced makeup store.

…

Two hours into walking around the stores, the girls decided to grab some lunch. They ordered some pizza and engaged in some casual conversation.

"Don't think I didn't notice all the guys staring at you." Rose stated glancing at a table where two young guys were staring at the pair.

"Don't be ridiculous. Everybody all day has been acting like I did a complete 180." Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Well we're not saying you're not pretty everyday, it's just that this new you is really rare." Rose attempted to soothe her friends nerves.

"I guess all the training and crime fighting doesn't give me a lot of free time." Rachel explained. "I just wanted to do something for myself, you know? Just stray away from the team a little bit. I love them but my life can't just revolve around them."

"That's exactly why I left. But I'll always be grateful to the Dick and the Titans." Rose smiled.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. She had finally found somebody who understands her.

"So how's it going with you? How's Jason?" Rachel questioned, deciding that they had talked about her enough.

"We're great actually. We've replaced Hank and Dawn as the better crime fighting couple." Rose laughed.

"Yeah I bet. You guys are great together." Rachel was genuinely happy for her, but deep down she wondered if she would ever have what Rose and Jason do.

As if reading her mind, Rose decided to give her a pep talk. Dick had trained her in those too.

"Look Rachel, you're a beautiful girl. Someday you will find a guy who loves you. Maybe it's Gar or somebody else, but you will find him. You're still young, so there's no rush. And then maybe you two will become the best time crime fighting couple, or you'll settle down with a nice normal guy. But it won't matter because you'll love him." Rose smiled fondly at a comforted Rachel.

"You always know what to say Ro." Rachel was glad that Rose was here for her, like the big sister she never had. " I know the world doesn't revolve around guys, but doesn't everybody want love?"

"And it comes in due time." Rose clicked her phone on to check the time. It read 3:00.

"We should probably keep looking around. I have to be home in four hours." Rachel took a big gulp of her soda before standing up to go throw away her trash.

"Dick set a curfew? Somebody needs to take that stick out of his ass." Rose laughed, following Rachel to the trash bin.

"No we have to be at the tower at 7 to clean up the mess that we made in the practice room after the incident." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's Dick, always serving justice. Is he still as hot as I remember?" Rose dreamily thought about the Titan's leader.

"Hate to break it to you but he's pretty serious with Kory." Rachel chuckled.

"How can I compete? She's literally out of this world." Rose sighed dramatically.

"You really have a thing for Robins, huh?" Rachel teased.

"I can't help it. There's something about Batman's influence in a guy that makes me weak." Rose laughed.

They walked out of the food court in search of another store they could check out.

"Well there's another Robin coming to the tower, so Jason is gonna have some competition." Rachel spoke.

"What do you mean?" This piqued Rose's interest.

"Apparently Bruce had a one night stand with Talia al Ghul, and nine months later, their son was born. Nineteen years later, Bruce found out about him and now wants to toss him over to Dick while he gets over his little freak out." Rachel caught Rose up to speed.

"Isn't Talia the daughter of Batman's nemesis? That's wild!" Rose was extremely intrigued with this story.

"Yeah I was shocked too. His name is Damian. Hopefully he's cool because I can't deal with more drama back at the Tower." Rachel sighed.

"Well that's why you're out, to get your mind off of things. Let's go look at some records. Come on." Rose grabbed Rachel's hand and led her into Urban Outfitters.

"Okay hold on!" Rachel laughed as she was dragged to the store.

…

After her fun day with Rose, she didn't want to go back to the tower. But Dick would make sure that she was covered in cement until the new practice room was finished.

Rose dropped Rachel off at the tower.

She watched as Rose drive away.

Satisfied and feeling better than she had in a couple of days, she went inside.

She got in the elevator and checked the time on her phone. It was 5:15. That was enough time to take a shower and get mentally prepared to spend the night cleaning the practice room.

The elevator door opened, revealing the tower's living room.

Nobody was there. It was Friday, so Dick and Kory were probably out having their weekly dinners.

Rachel wondered where the other happy couple was.

Shaking off her thoughts, she made her way through the quiet tower.

As she walked down the hallway, he heard giggles from Terra's room.

Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom.

As she got closer to her room, she noticed that the door was opened. She was pretty sure she had closed it before she left.

…

In Terra's room, the couple were snuggled up and watching a movie quietly.

The truth was that Gar could not stop thinking about Rachel. Where she had gone, who she was with.

It was 5:10, and she was still not here. He was only worried because they had to be cleaning in less than two hours. He really doubted that Rachel was the construction type.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked, wondering why her boyfriend was so spaced out.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Gar answered, still staring mindlessly at the television.

"Well you haven't said anything about the movie and we've been watching it for like an hour. You know you can tell me anything right?" Terra took his hand to reassure him that he could trust her, after all, they were sorta involved.

"I'm fine. This movie is just a little boring, that's all." Gar needed to remind himself that he was okay, that a million thoughts about Rachel weren't racing through his head at that moment.

"Well maybe we can do something else." Terra smirked, looking Gar in the eyes.

"Like what?" Gar smiled, looking down at his blonde haired girlfriend.

Terra shut off the movie before leaning up and planting a quick kiss on Gar.

Gar laughed and pushed her down into the bed, causing a fit of giggles to escape both of them.

He lifted her head up and kissed her deeply. As he did, he heard the familiar squeaking of leather Doc Martens with their particularly noisy rubber soles.

She was back.

He cleared all thoughts of Rachel out of his head to focus on the girl he was currently with.

…

Rachel walked slowly into her room, ready to deal with the intruder.

She came face to face with a strange boy.

He looked eighteen, nineteen at most. Black hair slicked back, baby blue eyes that pierced into Rachel's, jaw chiseled, and small but full lips.

His lean but muscular physique was enrobed by ripped black jeans, a tight fitting dark red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and some black slip-on Vans.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Rachel realized she had stared a bit too long. She cleared her throat before beginning an interrogation.

"Who are you?" Rachel questioned the attractive boy.

"Seriously? Being the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul, you'd think people would know you. Don't you know I'm anybody can talk about?" The boy answered back, without missing a beat.

"I'm guessing you're Damian Wayne." Rachel responded, sensing the hostility in his tone.

"Congratulations, you did your research. Wow the welcome committee here stinks." Damian scoffed before plopping down on Rachel's bed.

"Yeah, well, we all have our own lives. Can be waiting around for Batman's son to show up. That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my room." Rachel snapped back. If he was going to be an asshole, so can she.

"Well Dick showed me to mine, but I didn't really like it. So I decided to walk around the tower to find one that's more my style. Turns out I picked this one. And since Bruce owns the tower, I figured it shouldn't be a problem." Damian said, propping himself up on Rachel's headboard and putting his hands behind his head.

"Well it is. You might get whatever you want over at daddy's place, but Dick isn't easily manipulated." Rachel took a seat at the foot of the bed and shoved his Vans covered feet off of her duvet.

"We'll just see about that." Damian winked.

"Get out. I have to take a shower and prepare for what is going to be the longest night of my life." Rachel stood up and began to get some comfortable clothes from her drawers. Hopefully they would aid in cleaning and staying awake.

"Don't you want some company?" A smirk spread across his mischievous face.

"I have come to the conclusion that I don't like you. You're new here so you don't know the extent of my powers, but you will if you keep annoying me. Now get out and take your cockiness with you." She grabbed his arm and yanked until he stood.

"Fine. I can tell we'll have some fun." He grinned before being shoved out of the bedroom, with the door closing behind him.

Gar was coming out of Terra's room as he saw a smug looking Damian come out of Rachel's.

What was he doing in there?

The new boy was definitely gonna have some problems.

**Today's song recommendation is Novocaine by The Unlikely Candidates.**

**A few reminders:**

**1.) Leave some comments because I'm not creative and need ideas.**

**2.) Go check out my other crap.**

**3.) Go to concerts.**

**4.) Drink water. :) but not in water bottle, use reusable containers only.**


End file.
